Stolen Garbage
Stolen Garbage is the 27th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a house in the middle of town. The time is sometime in the night. A family is in the middle of doing their usual things that usual families do. Mother: Jimmy! Did you take out the garbage? Jimmy, playing a video game: Yes mom! Mother: Then why is it still in the garbage bin! Jimmy: It's called a garbage can! Mother: Don't argue with your mother! Now stop playing that dumb game and take out the garbage! Jimmy: Ok fine! (pauses game) The screen of the TV shows the game he is playing; paused. The game shows two characters. One of them is in a blue suit with spikey brown hair while the other is in a white karate outfit. The boy, Jimmy, walks away from the screen to do as he is told. The scene skips to him going outside by the side door carrying a large garbage bag in his hand. Jimmy: Phew. This stinks. Jimmy walks over to the outdoor garbage can and puts the garbage in there. Jimmy: Gald that's over with. As Jimmy begins to walk away, the garbage can begins to shake and rattle. This stops Jimmy and causes him to turn around. Before Jimmy knew it, the garbage can had suddenly sunk into a hole in the ground. Jimmy, looking into the hole: Whoa... Another hole in the ground appeared not too far from the original hole. This hole was above a grill. Another one had appeared in someone else's backyard and ate up a doghouse. Jimmy stopped looking at the unnoticed chaos when he noticed something in his hole. There, in the darkness, stood something with two red glowing eyes. It launched out at Jimmy to reveal itself as a small orange humanoid alien. When it did so, the camera went dark. Theme Song '' In the morning, the team are taking a nice stroll through the housing districts of town carrying their milkshakes. Sarah: That still doesn't make sense. Brandon: The way I see it. If you're going to make a toaster, build it with style. Coco: And then burn the house down? Sarah giggles. Brandon: It's a great design. Probably the best design ever. Sarah: Brandon, you can't make a toaster made out of pictures of you for a school project. Brandon: Well Ms. Williams said that she liked burned bread. Coco: Isn't that a band or something? Sarah: Since when do you listen to music? Coco: Um since it was invented? Brandon, stopping: Whoa guys. Check this out. The two stopped and looked. They noticed many small holes in the ground, the backyards of many people and other nearby places. Coco: Whoa. Sarah: What could have done this? Brandon, unseen by camera: Done what? Sarah and Coco turn to Brandon who is looking at a poster posted to an electric pole. Sarah: What are you doing? Brandon: I'm checking out this poster. That's why I said "Check this out." It's the new video game coming out: Immortal Fighting IV. Sarah: What about the holes? Brandon: What holes? Sarah facepalms and then turns and points at the small holes. Sarah: Those holes! Brandon, looking: Oh. Man, what happened here? Coco: Someone really needs to pick up on the pacing. A police officer approches the team. Police Officer: I see that you noticed the havoc. Sarah: Yes Officer. Do you know what caused this? Police Officer: Not yet. We're doing the best we can. From what we can obtain so far, something is creating a network of tunnels and carrying citizens' belongings away. Coco: Something? Police Officer: Yes... Hey Coco, you're not causing any trouble, right? Coco: Um yeah. Police Officer: Good... Good... Well I'm going to go assist the situation. I'll see you kids later. Brandon: See ya Officer. Sarah: Do you think there's another... I don't know... worm on the loose? Brandon: Nah. Something like that just happened and if something like that were to happen right now then the universe wouldn't be original. Coco: Where'd you get that from? Brandon: Some article on the internet. Sarah: Well if it's not a worm, then what is it? Coco: Why don't we ask the neighbors? Brandon: I don't know. Coco: What's the matter? Scared? Brandon: No. It's just that half of these people know where we live. Coco: Oh come on. Don't tell me you're scared of familes driving up to your house in carpools armed with yard decorations. Brandon: It does sound a bit terrorfying. Sarah: Come on guys. We have to do something. The scene skips to a door. Knock Knock. Voice: Who's there? A lady answers the door. Lady: Oh hello Brandon. Brandon: Hi Miss. Gilman... Miss. Gilman: What brings you to my home? Sarah: We're looking for something that might have these holes. Miss. Gilman: Oh I don't know anything. Brandon: Drats. Miss. Gilman: But there was a little orange groundhog. Sarah: Orange Groundhogs? Miss. Gilman: Yes. Coco: I think we found our digger. Later, the team is in an empty backyard filled with holes. Coco: So how are we going to lure this guy out? Brandon: Sonic Screams like last time. Sarah: We don't know if that will work this time. Plus there are people nearby. Brandon: Alright. I'll go in small and quiet. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He undergoes a transformation and transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Sarah: Gross... Tick: What's wrong with alien bugs? Sarah: Did you just hear yourself? Tick: Well being small is cool! Tick enters the holes and searches around. He then bumps into a big fury thing. Tick: Oof! Tick then sees that the thing he bumped into was actually one of the orange groundhogs. Tick: AH! Groundhog Alien: RAGH! Tick: Well being small is bad! The Groundhog Alien slams the ground near Tick but Tick dodges. The Alien follows Tick in a threating way. Tick jumps out of the hole and is followed my the alien. The alien tries to attack Tick but Sarah catches it in her energy sphere. Sarah: Gotcha! Groundhog Alien: LET ME OUT! Coco: Not unless you explain what you and your buddies are doing making holes around town. Groundhog Alien: This is our place! We were here first! Tick: Not unless you were um formed with the Earth... or something. Tick turns back into Brandon. Coco: Talk. Groundhog Alien: No. (crosses arms and turns back) Brandon and Coco turn to Sarah. Sarah nods and shakes the sphere rapidly. Groundhog Alien: GAH! Brandon: Talk. Groundhog Alien: Ok Ok. We're gathering supplies to an empty piece of land. Coco: It's probably the outside of town. Brandon: Alright. Let's Go. Sarah: What about this guy? Groundhog Alien: Er... You can... let me go. Brandon: No... We need someone from the inside. Coco: So what's the plan? Brandon: I'll go with the chipmunk. We'll meet at the whatever it is outside of town. Sarah: Got it. Sarah and Coco head out. Groundhog Alien: What's a Chipmunk? Brandon: Let's just say it's your Earthly cousin. Come on. Groundhog Alien: You Humans can't fit in these holes. They're meant for us, Marmonians. Brandon: Well then I'm going to have to go a bit smaller. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Marmonian: Eh. You should be able to fit. Come along crazy Human. They crawl down into the hole and make their way through the tunnels. Agilmur: How much further? Marmonian: Oh, not long. The Marmonian notices an enterance to an open pocket nearby. He then makes a break for it. Agilmur: Hey! Get back! Marmonian: See you later crazy Human! Agilmur chases after the Marmonian. The Marmonian enters the enterance. Agilmur follows. Agilmur: What was the big- He notices a huge group of Marmonians. Agilmur: Idea... Marmonian: GET HIM! Marmonians: Yeah! They charge at Agilmur armed with weaponized garbage (forks, spoons, etc) Agilmur: Uh oh Agilmur jumps from the hole and into the open spot. The group surround him. Some attack him but Agilmur jumps over them and kicks them into the wall. He then kicks some others. A few Marmonians jump ontop of him. Agilmur: GAH! Get. Off. Me! More Marmonians jumped ontop of Agilmur attempting to sqash him. Agilmur roughly moves his hand towards the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He then manages to hit it and within a bright green flash, all the Marmonians fly off because Agilmur has transformed inrto Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! Marmonian: Gah! Shapeshifters! Let's get out of here! They run away and head into small tunnels. Humungousaur chases them and grows bigger and bigger to frighten them. Humungousaur then becomes so big that his head hits the ceiling of the open area and it breaks on his head. Humungousaur: OW! The last of the Marmonians in the open area have retreated. Humungousaur holds his head and realizes that he is in the backyard of someone's house. A family of four are paused in shock when they see Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Um.. Hello. They continue staring. Humungousaur: Um... Oh well look at the time. Got to go. See ya. Humungousaur climbs out of the hole and runs away from the house. He steps on someone's car. Humungousaur: Sorry! Later, It is night. Sarah and Coco arrive outside of town where the holes stop. Sarah: Where's Brandon? He should be here by now. Coco: He'll turn up. Come on. They exit the car and search for whatever the Marmonians are making until they reach something that resembles a spaceship. Sarah: Whoa. Is that a spaceship? Coco: A Spaceship made of trash? Yes. Marmonian: Halt! Intruders! Sarah: Here we go. They engage in battle and the team easily take them out. Marmonian: They're too strong. Marmonian 2: Get in the ship. They're no match for our vessle! They all get inside the spaceship and prepare to take off. Sarah: They're getting away! Right as the ship takes off, Humungousaur comes and jumps onto the ship. The ship crashes down into the ground and explodes multiple pieces of garbage as well as Marmonians. Coco: See. I told you he'd come. Marmonian, waking up: Huh? OUR SHIP! Humungousaur walks out of the cloud of smoke and turns back into Brandon. Brandon: That will teach you for messing with the Earth. Marmonian: Forget this planet! We just want to get out of here. Brandon: Wait. What? Marmonian: This planet has been nothing but trouble. We just want to get off it and head back to our own. Sarah: So you arn't threating the planet? Marmonian: No! Coco: What about stealing people's stuff with your tunnels. Marmonian: It's only for making our escape off this place. We took the stuff nobody needed. Brandon: You guys attacked me. Marmonian 2: It was nessecary. You were threats to our plans. Sarah: Which are getting off the Earth? Marmonian 1 and 2: YES! Brandon: Oh... Marmonian: Now our ship is in pieces. Sarah: We can call the space police to take you to your home planet. Brandon: Or I can turn into Swampfire and melt the garbage back into a spaceship. Marmonian: NO! You have done enough. Brandon: Ok Ok. Later the Space Police are taking the Marmonians to their home planet. Sarah: Well today was weird. Coco: Everyday is weird. Brandon: Yup. Anyone up for milkshakes? Sarah: Wait. What about the missing items? Brandon: Hmm... Later, Brandon as Jetray is flying over the town dropping items into the right yard. Jetray: Guys, this idea was much better in my head then it is now. This will take forever! Sarah, over Omnitrix communication: Don't worry. We'll keep your milkshake nice and safe. Coco, over Omnitrix communication: Safe in my belly. Sarah and Coco laugh over the Omnitrix communications. Jetray: This stinks... literally. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Monmarians *Space Police Officers *Jimmy *Jimmy's Mother *Jimmy's Father *Police Officer *Miss. Gilman Aliens Used *Tick *Agilmur *Humungousaur *Jetray Villains *Marmonians (temporary) Trivia *This was supposed to be the last episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 besides the Part 2 ending. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2